Greased Lightning
by Amy-Violet
Summary: Ryder is crushing big time on his Grease co-star/bromantic interest, Sam. Sam is already with Blaine, though, so it's not like anything can happen. Or can it? (Spoiler alert: Yes, it can!) For Gleeville. Happy super belated birthday!


Ryder can't believe he's actually playing Danny Zuko in _Grease_. More importantly, he can't believe he's playing Danny Zuko with _Sam Evans_ as his bromantic interest, Kenickie—though Danny and Kenickie are clearly more than just bros. Sure, you maybe have to squint a little to see the gay subtext in _Grease_ , but it's definitely there.

Not that Ryder's actually totally sure he's gay. Well, he's _mostly_ sure, and working with Sam is making him more sure, but...It's more that he's not totally ready to say it out loud yet. Why bother? It's not like there are hot gay guys lining up for the chance to date him if only he were out.

He'd come out for Sam in a heartbeat. It's just too bad that Sam is taken. Obviously he's taken; why wouldn't he be? And anyway, he probably wouldn't consider Ryder even if he weren't. Ryder's only a sophomore, after all, and a complete unknown at McKinley. Not that Sam is hung up about popularity. He wouldn't be openly dating a dude if he were.

Blaine Anderson is a lucky, lucky guy.

Luckily for Ryder, Blaine doesn't seem to mind all the time that he and Sam are spending together rehearsing.

Not that Blaine has anything to worry about; it's not like Ryder is going to try anything. He just likes being with Sam. In addition to being super hot, he's a genuinely nice and funny and sweet and generous guy who's awesome to hang around with. And he's giving him lots of good advice for the show. Singing songs with Sam that are laced with thinly disguised euphemisms for orgasms, watching Sam pelvic-thrust his way through the choreography, those are just bonuses.

This afternoon they're meeting at the garage to rehearse "Greased Lightning" again, just him and Sam. Well, and Blaine might come, if he can, and give them notes. Blaine is crazy busy leading, like, every extracurricular activity in the school, which is probably the only reason he didn't try out for the lead in the musical. If he had he would have gotten it for sure, because he's incredibly talented. And handsome.

Ryder is early, but it's cool because he can use the time to catch up on his homework. He stretches out in the backseat of Greased Lightning and opens his history textbook...

...and promptly dozes off.

He wakes up to the sound of Sam's voice saying, "See, I told you we were gonna be late. Ryder must've left already."

Ryder realizes he's now slumped way down in the backseat so they can't see him. He's about to sit up and explain that he hasn't left when he hears Blaine say, "He's always so eager to see you, I'm sure he wouldn't leave just because you're five minutes late."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"I mean he has a huge crush on you! It's really kind of adorable. It's even more adorable that you haven't noticed."

"On me? Ryder?" Sam's quiet for a minute. Ryder is mortified and completely frozen. Finally he hears Sam go, "Nah, you're just jealous. _That's_ what's adorable."

"Actually, it doesn't make me jealous. It makes me insanely turned-on, picturing you and Ryder together."

"Yeah?" Sam asks. ""Like that fantasy of yours where I suck your dick while another guy fucks me in the ass?"

Ryder's not sure how he manages not to actually die at hearing this. But he doesn't, and he hears Blaine answer, "Exactly like that fantasy. And don't pretend it's just mine. You'd love it as much as I would."

"I would," Sam agrees. "I mean, I'm a total cockslut at heart." And the way he says it, like it's just a well-known fact or something, like...Well, it has Ryder getting very boned very fast.

"I know you are. If I could give you one in each end at the same time I totally would, but I can't. So if we could get Ryder to step in and help..."

Ryder manages, somehow, to keep quiet while hearing Blaine say this. But when he hears Sam say, "God, that would be awesome," he loses it and breaks out in a coughing fit. He covers his mouth desperately, but it's no use.

Soon Sam and Blaine are standing next to the car peering down at him, and now he wishes he really would die. As they continue to stare at him in wordless shock, he realizes he has to say something. "I fell asleep," he tries lamely.

"Oh," Sam says, looking confused. "So you didn't hear..."

 _Hear what?_ That's the line Ryder's brain is telling him to say, the only line that can possibly allow them to act like this never happened. _Hear what?_

But his stupid mouth isn't listening to his brain, and to his horror he hears himself babbling, "I'm sorry, I do have a crush on you, Blaine's right, and I was trying not to be obvious about it or anything because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable and I know you have a boyfriend, obviously—Hi, Blaine—but you're so hot I can't stop thinking about you and I'm sorry and I'll quit the play if you want, but, oh my God, did you mean it when you said it would be awesome to take me in your ass because that is like my biggest wet dream and oh fuck I can't believe I just said that out loud." He claps both hands over his mouth, but it's too late. Way too late.

The whole garage is eerily silent.

Finally Sam looks at Blaine, then back at Ryder. He says slowly, "Yeah, I meant it, but just in theory. I mean, obviously we can't—"

"Why not?" Blaine interrupts him.

"Why _not_?" Sam repeats incredulously.

Blaine just nods at him seriously.

"Well...because of _you_ , mainly."

"But I'm okay with it. More than okay. I mean if we're talking about the scenario with all three of us..." He turns to Ryder and asks, "That _is_ what we're talking about, right?"

Ryder, though completely dumbfounded, manages to nod.

Blaine addresses Sam again. "If you don't want to, that's fine. Obviously. I know there's a difference between liking to talk about it and really wanting to do it, and I'd never pressure you when it comes to something like this. But..." He trails off and looks down at Ryder, as if just remembering he's there. "Ryder, would you excuse us for a minute?"

Again Ryder nods silently, and Blaine and Sam walk out of the garage. As soon as they're gone he tries to process what's happening.

Obviously it's inconceivable that Sam is just outside, at this very moment, seriously discussing with his boyfriend whether to let Ryder fuck him. (Well, his brain can't conceive of it. His dick doesn't seem to be having that problem.) And so...it had to be a dream. One of those super frustrating ones where you _almost_ get to have sex but then don't. Luckily Sam doesn't seem to be here yet, so he can just take care of his dream-induced hard-on real quick—

"Couldn't wait for us?" Blaine asks as he and his super-hot boyfriend walk back in and catch him reaching inside his briefs.

"I, uh..." Ryder's whole face is on fire, he's pretty sure it's _actually_ on fire. "Sorry, I...had this itch..."

"I think we can help with that itch," Blaine says as the two of them approach the car.

"Unless it's crabs," Sam adds. "If you have crabs, then I don't wanna."

"I don't have crabs," Ryder rushes to assure him. "I've never even...you know, been with anyone." Admitting to being a virgin is about the _least_ humiliating thing that's happened since Sam and Blaine walked into the garage.

Sam perks up at the revelation. "For real? So I'll be your first?"

"Really?" Ryder looks from Sam to Blaine and back again, trying to gauge whether they're messing with him. It doesn't _seem_ like the kind of thing they'd do, but then he doesn't know them _that_ well. "You're really willing to..."

Sam nods at him, a big smile across his face. He glances at Ryder's crotch and asks, "Can I?"

"Yeah, please," Ryder answers like an idiot, like he's trying to be polite to Marley asking if she can sit at his lunch table or something.

Sam doesn't act like he notices what an idiot Ryder is, though, he just reaches inside Ryder's pants. Ryder feels a jolt go through his whole body as Sam's hand touches his junk, and when Sam goes, "Wow!" he wonders if somehow Sam felt the jolt too. But that's not really possible, so he asks, "Wow?"

"You're so hard already!" Sam marvels. "I was gonna help you, you know, get ready, but Jesus. You feel ready."

"But you're not ready yet," Blaine tells Sam. "Let me do the honors." And then he's standing behind Sam, reaching around him and opening his fly. He pushes Sam's jeans down past his hips and then disappears from Ryder's view, presumably pulling Sam's pants all the way off. And then suddenly Sam lurches forward, and he's bending over the car door and moaning.

Ryder gets up onto his knees and looks over Sam's shoulder to see what's going on. There's Blaine, kneeling on the floor behind him, with his head, like, buried in Sam's ass. And his head is bobbing up and down like he's giving him a blowjob or something, except whatever he's doing is definitely to his ass, not his dick.

It's by far the hottest thing Ryder has ever seen, even though he can't actually see it that well. He leans forward as far as he can without touching Sam, which he's not sure he's allowed to do yet. He sees that Blaine's hands are on Sam's ass, holding his cheeks apart—probably so he can really get up in there with his mouth(!). Sam starts rolling his hips in time with his moaning, to which he starts adding little gasps.

Ryder gasps a little too. The sound makes Sam open his eyes, and he looks surprised, like he actually forgot Ryder was right there. Sam maintains eye contact for a few moments, even while flashes of pleasure pass over his face. Then he closes his eyes again and says, "It's kinda weird, having you just watch me."

"Shit, I'm sorry! Should I..."

"No, it's hot. Just... kinda weird."

Ryder has no idea how to reply to that, so he doesn't.

Sam says, "You could, like, touch me. If you want."

Ryder does want to, very much. He wants to touch his chest, but Sam's shirt is in the way, and it's trapped against the car door. So he places one hand on top of Sam's and works the other one into Sam's hair. He wants to kiss him really bad, but Sam's not looking at him anymore, he's got his head down like he's looking at the seat, though his eyes are probably actually closed again. He's obviously _really_ into what Blaine's doing to him.

Sam starts to whimper, high pitched and needy, and he goes, "Blaine, please..."

"Please what, baby?" Blaine stands up behind him. It looks like he's fingering him now.

"Please..." Sam whines inarticulately. "Please, I need..."

"You need a cock in your ass? You need Ryder to fuck you?"

"Yeah, please!" He looks up, right into Ryder's eyes. "Please, Ryder."

Ryder nods seriously. "Yeah." He isn't even sure he actually knows how, but he'll be damned if that's going to stop him. "God, yes." He scrambles out the door Sam's not bent over and runs around the back of the car to where Blaine is. And there he sees...oh, Jesus.

He's discreetly checked out Sam's ass before (or maybe not as discreetly as he thought, given that Blaine figured out his crush), but he never, ever thought he'd be treated to the sight of it just, like, laid out for him like this. His legs are spread wide, and Blaine is holding his cheeks apart and teasing at his entrance with one finger. He hands Ryder a small bottle and asks, "You wanna do it?"

Ryder takes the bottle with only a vague idea what he's supposed to do. He hesitates, and Blaine asks, "You really haven't done this before?"

"Sorry!" Ryder says quickly. He so doesn't want to screw this up and have these guys change their minds.

"No, it's...it's actually awesome. Especially if...what about with a girl?"

"No," Ryder admits. "I've never even kissed anyone."

"That's so great!" Sam turns and gives him this ginormous grin. "I mean, maybe not for you, but it means we don't have to use condoms. You can come in my ass. Oh, God, I love having my ass full of come!"

"Yeah, but..." Again, Ryder doesn't want to screw this up, but he did take health, and logic hasn't deserted him _entirely_. "I'm a virgin, but you guys aren't."

"No," Blaine concedes. "But Sam's only been with me, and I've only been with him and Kurt, who was also a virgin—"

"Blaine likes to deflower innocents," Sam interrupts.

Blaine shrugs. "It's not like a fetish or anything. It's just worked out that way. I just think Ryder should know what he's getting into."

"And _who_ he's getting into," Sam adds.

"Right. And, Ryder, who you'll be getting into is clean, but if you want to use a condom that's totally cool. There's a gas station down the street, or—"

"No," Ryder says impulsively. "I trust you guys."

"Thank God," Sam says. He wiggles his ass needily. "Now _please_ , you guys!"

Blaine takes Ryder's hand and squirts some lube onto his fingers. He moves Ryder's hand toward Sam's waiting hole. "Just coat it all over," he says. "The outside first and then the inside."

The inside, oh Jesus! Ryder's actually about to touch Sam's ass—the outside first and then the _inside_! He glides his lube-slick fingers around the rim and then carefully dips inside.

Sam gasps.

"You like that?" Ryder asks...idiotically because, inexperienced as he is, even he can tell what that gasp means.

"Uh-huh," Sam affirms. "But I want your dick even more."

"Oh, Sammy, you're always so impatient," Blaine says.

Blaine is still sort of guiding Ryder's hand, and Ryder now notices that he's standing really close behind him. So close that Ryder can feel his erection against his thigh. He turns and whispers, "Blaine. I can feel your..."

"You can say it," Blaine whispers back. "Say it loud so Sam can hear. Maybe we can make him groan."

Ryder clears his throat. "Blaine," he tries again. His voice sounds way too loud in his own ears and he's pretty sure it just cracked a little, but he keeps going. "Blaine, I can totally feel you...your dick. It's super...hard, and...and I can't wait to see you put it in Sam's mouth."

Sam makes a noise that's not quite a groan, but it's something more than a breath. Quietly, Blaine says, "Yeah, good." Then loudly he says, "I bet Sam can't wait either. He's such a little slut, he's probably dying to show off what an awesome cocksucker he is."

There's the groan!

And Ryder has to groan too because...come on! He says, "God, I can't wait to get inside you."

"Me too," Sam says. "Why _are_ you waiting?"

Good question—Ryder has no idea why he's waiting. He slides his jeans and underwear down and steps out of them. He positions himself behind Sam's bent-over form and he's just about to go for it when Blaine says, "Hold on."

Ryder backs away quickly. "What? No, I wasn't gonna—"

"It's okay," Blaine assures him. "I was just going to tell you to put some lube on yourself too."

"Oh." Ryder lets out a deep breath. "Yeah, of course." He holds his hand out for the bottle.

"Or...I could do it for you. If you want."

"Yeah, please," Ryder says, the exact same idiotic way he said the same thing to Sam. He gets the same jolt, too, when Blaine's gooey fingers touch his junk.

Blaine doesn't say _wow_ , though. He says, "God, Sam, you didn't tell me how _big_ he is. You're in for such a treat, baby. You're gonna be stuffed so full at both ends."

Sam whines. "I _know_ , Blaine. If you'll ever actually let him do me."

Blaine pats his ass and says, "I love how impatient you get."

"Blaine, please don't make me beg. I don't mind usually, but—"

"Yeah, okay. Sorry, sweetheart, I'll stop." He finishes coating Ryder's dick in lube and tells him softly, "Just...don't tease him, but..."

Ryder waits. "But...?"

"Like, you're really big, and it's not that he can't take you, but...And he does like it hard, but..."

"But be careful not to hurt him?" Ryder guesses.

"Exactly! Be careful not to hurt him."

"Of course." _Of course_ Ryder doesn't want to hurt him. But now he's worried because, like...he's looking right at the hole he's about to shove his dick inside, and it's so _tiny_. He knows they stretch and everything, and obviously Blaine already did some pre-stretching for him, but... "Sam, tell me if it's too much, okay."

"It won't be too much!"

"But _if_ it is," Blaine says, "Ryder won't know unless you tell him."

"Okay," Sam agrees. It sounds impatient, it sounds like he's just agreeing to get Blaine to shut up and let Ryder fuck him. But then he adds, "I promise," which actually sounds sincere. And Blaine seems satisfied by it too, because he takes a step back and gives Ryder a go-ahead motion.

Ryder resumes his position behind Sam. He's very aware of the open-mouthed way Blaine is just watching him, until he presses the tip of his dick up against Sam's entrance, and then all he's aware of is what he's about to do. He pushes in, just a little, and the tip just pops in, just like that. He lets out a noise that's somewhere between a gasp and a laugh because it's just so weird that...like, it was such a small movement, physically, but it feels _huge_ _ly_ important. Like, he can look down and see his own dick, but he can't see all of it, because part of it is actually inside Sam. It's an amazing sight, really. It kind of blows his mind.

And then he's aware of Blaine again. Blaine is standing really close to him, and he says, "Um, I appreciate you being careful, but it's okay to put it in more than that."

"Now who's impatient, Blaine? Give the guy a moment to savor my tight heat."

"Oh Jesus," Ryder gasps. Because, yeah, Sam feels tight and hot as hell around his cock, and that's with it barely in.

" _Tight heat_?" Blaine asks. "Sam, have you been reading bad fanfiction again?"

"I've been reading _awesome_ fanfiction, Blaine. Zuko-slash-Kenickie."

"Seriously?" Ryder asks, the tip of his dick twitching inside Sam. "I knew I wasn't the only one who thought there was something going on between those two!"

"Totally." Sam rocks back a little on Ryder's cock. "All those guys, but especially Zuko and Kenickie. Hey, let's do the one where Danny and Sonny are initiating Kenickie into the Thunderbirds. Blaine can be Sonny."

Wait, is that an actual "one"? Ryder hasn't ever read any Zuko/Kenickie fanfiction (though now he's planning to start!), but he _has_ fantasized about pretty much that exact scenario. Well, except that in his head it's usually Kenickie initiating Zuko, and he never even thought to include any of the other Thunderbirds, but close enough! He actually kind of feels like he knows what to do now.

He backs up and pulls Sam into a standing position, then turns him so they're facing each other. "So, Kenickie. You think you're man enough to join the Thunderbirds?"

Sam smiles. "Yeah. Totally."

"Well, we'll see about that. First you gotta be our bitch. Think you can handle it?"

"Anything, Danny."

"You ever give head before?"

Sam considers his answer. "No?"

"Well, you're gonna learn. You're gonna suck Sonny's dick while I fuck your ass. Unless you don't got what it takes to be a Thunderbird."

"I do, Danny. I do got what it takes."

"Sonny, take off your pants and sit on the hood of Greased Lightning here."

Blaine looks totally stunned by the sudden change in the dynamic, but he plays along. Sitting half-naked on the hood of the old jalopy he looks Sam in the eye and says, "Suck me. Punk."

Sam licks his lips—Ryder sees him actually, literally lick his lips—before he bends down to suck Blaine's dick up into his mouth. Ryder doesn't have much of a view of the actual action, but the look of bliss on Blaine's face tells him everything he needs to know about Sam's skills. Blaine clutches the hair on the back of Sam's head and mutters, "Oh, fuck, Sam." But then he corrects himself: "Fuck, Kenickie. You lied when you said you've never done this before."

Sam shakes his head but doesn't stop.

"Yes, you did," Ryder says. "Admit it, you fucking love cock."

Sam hesitates for a second, then nods while sucking Blaine in deeper.

"I think we should let him join," Blaine says. "He can be the Thunderbirds' official fuck toy. Would you like that, baby?"

Sam moans around Blaine's dick and juts his ass out toward Ryder.

"Hold on, there, Sonny. First we have to see how good he can take it in the ass." Sam moans again and wiggles.

Ryder lines himself up, presses his dick up to the rim of Sam's hole, and presses in. This time he doesn't stop after the tip pops in, he keeps going, slowly but steadily, watching his shaft sink deeper and deeper until it's entirely buried. "Fuck," he mutters.

"So?" Blaine asks. "How do you like his tight heat?"

"Fuck," is all Ryder's able to respond with, because what more is there really to say? Sam's tight heat is just so..so _fuck_. And then Sam is moving back and forth on his dick, and that's even more _fuck_. "Fuck, you feel good, Sam."

"Kenickie," Blaine corrects him.

Shit, that's right, Kenickie. Kenickie, who wants to be Danny Zuko and the Thunderbirds' fuck toy. Ryder... _Danny_...is so on board with that arrangement. He pulls most of the way out and slides back in, a little less slowly. "You like that, Kenickie?"

Sam/Kenickie moans in response.

Ryder feels like maybe he's supposed to keep up some kind of steady Danny/Kenickie banter, but it's really hard. It's really hard when the only words he can even think of, practically, are _Fuck!_ and _Jesus!_ and _God, so good!_ By the time he's built up a steady rhythm of slamming it home again and again, he's not able to say even those words any more, just some rhythmic grunting that he'd probably be embarrassed by if he thought about it at all.

Blaine fills in the silence—well, as silent as it can be with Ryder grunting and Sam groaning—with some banter of his own. "God, just look at you, Sa-...Kenickie. Stuffed full of cock at both ends. You look so fucking hot and slutty. You like being a hot, horny slut for me and Danny?"

Sam looks up at him and nods.

"You want Danny to fill your ass with his come and me to fill your mouth with mine?"

More nodding, even more enthusiastic.

"I wish the rest of the Thunderbirds were here. I'd love to see them come on you too. Would you like that, Kenickie? Would you like Doody's come in your nice blond hair? I bet you'd love for Putzie to come all over your pretty face."

Ryder cries, "Oh God!" Cause, like, Putzie is being played by Jake Puckerman, who is almost as hot as Sam, and the thought of either of them getting their come on the other's face is just...And Sam must think so too because he actually _whimpers_ when Blaine says it, and it's probably the whimper more than the image itself that makes Ryder lose it after what's probably an embarrassingly short time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he mutters as he digs his fingers into Sam's hips and surges in one last time, feeling his jizz blast deep into Sam's warm, tight channel.

He slumps against Sam's back, and even though he's "done" the last thing he wants to do is move. He feels simultaneously the most and the least content he has in his entire life—the most for obvious reasons, and the least because it was over so fast and there's _so_ much else he wanted. He's never going to move a muscle ever again, and he'll just stay here sort-of cuddling with Sam's back for the rest of eternity.

But of course he doesn't stay like that for the rest of eternity—not even for a minute, because Blaine distracts him. Blaine says, "God, that was hot. You want mine now, too, Sammy?" And Sam makes an affirmative-sounding noise, and so of course Ryder has to stand up so he can see. He even pulls out and goes over to stand next to Sam instead of behind him so he can see more than the back of his head.

And what he sees totally blows him away, no pun intended. The look on Blaine's face is of pure bliss, which of course he would have expected, but the look on Sam's face is of maybe even more bliss. When he catches a glimpse of it, that is. It's mostly pointed at Blaine's crotch, but every now and then he looks up at his boyfriend's face, and when he does he just looks so...fucking... _in love_.

Ryder would give anything for Sam to look at him like that.

Blaine is thrusting into Sam's mouth kind of roughly, but at the same time he's, like, cradling the back of his head...really sweetly. Ryder suddenly feels very weird, like he's intruding on an intimate moment. But not only can he not bring himself to leave or even look away, he can't even stop himself from sort of trying to be a part of it, and he strokes Sam's hair, letting his fingers graze over Blaine's now and then.

It's not long before Blaine is chanting "Sam, Sam, Sam," and he starts to tremble. Sam wraps his arms around his ass and pulls him closer and he hums as Blaine unloads in his mouth. Even after Blaine stops thrusting and lets go of his hair, Sam's head is moving around his crotch and Ryder suspects he's licking everywhere to make sure he gets all the come.

Finally he straightens up and stands between Blaine's legs to kiss him. And he wraps an arm around Ryder's shoulder and pulls him in for a three-way hug. "That was so awesome, you guys," he says.

"Are you satisfied now that you're all stuffed full of come?" Blaine asks.

"Totally," Sam answers. "Some of Ryder's is dribbling out of my ass and down my leg, but I even like that."

Ryder looks, and sure enough, there's a shiny, wet trail of his own spunk down the back of Sam's leg. He also notices something else: "You still have to come!"

Sam shrugs. "It's fine, I can—"

"Can I?" Ryder interrupts. "Please?"

"You really want to?" Sam asks, and Ryder has no idea why he sounds surprised.

"Yeah, _of course_ I want to."

"Then, yeah, totally. I mean, only if Blaine's okay with it. Blaine, should we go discuss—"

"No, if you're cool with it then I'm cool with it."

Sam still has his t-shirt on, and Ryder tugs at it. He really wants to see all of him, especially since he already knows what an amazing chest and abs he has. Sam helps him out by pulling the shirt over his head and flinging it into the front seat of the car. Then Sam hops up onto the hood of the car and lies back, like just spreading himself out for Ryder.

Ryder climbs right up onto the hood with him. He doesn't want this to be over too quickly—not like his own orgasm was—because he'll probably never get another chance with Sam who, let's face it, he's in love with. And so, as much as he'd like to, he doesn't go right for his dick but starts at his ankle instead. He considers taking off Sam's shoes and socks, but there might be nails or screws or something lying around on the floor of the garage and, besides, he doesn't want Sam or Blaine to think he has a foot fetish or something.

He licks right above where the sock ends, letting Sam's soft leg hairs tickle his tongue. He wants to take his time, explore Sam everywhere with his mouth, and he slowly licks up the inside of his leg. Well, he starts slowly anyway. But the thing is, he can actually feel the heat radiating from Sam's crotch, and the closer he inches toward it, the less patience he has to actually get there.

In his eagerness he accidentally bites Sam's upper thigh. Sam doesn't seem to mind—he gasps, but it doesn't sound like a bad gasp—but Ryder forces himself to stop and take a deep breath before continuing. He's really close to Sam's balls now—in fact, he can feel them against the bridge of his nose—and that's the _last_ place he wants to bite.

Sam, though, doesn't seem to be worried about this. He squirms under Ryder and pleads, "Don't stop now. Please, Ryder!"

Ryder takes another deep breath...not so much to calm himself this time as to breathe in Sam's rich, musky scent. He's never going to forget it, he knows already that he's going to get hard—just as he already is again now—whenever he even thinks of it. (As if he'll ever, ever think about anything else!)

And then he carefully sucks one of Sam's balls into his mouth. If the weight of it on his tongue and the flavor of pure sex weren't already enough to kill him, Sam's low moan surely would be. He sucks gently as he lets his fingers wander up and stroke Sam's dick. It's so hard, God, and so warm. The poor guy probably needs to come really bad. Ryder's thrilled at the realization that _he_ made Sam need to come this bad—even if Blaine had something to do with it too.

Right, Blaine. He glances up to see how Blaine is handling seeing his boyfriend getting oral from another guy. If he's not happy about it...well, Ryder wouldn't be happy about having to stop, but...

Blaine looks anything but unhappy, though. He's looking down at Sam with...with lust, yes, but mostly with love and even tenderness. Ryder _so_ wants a boyfriend some day who will look at him like that. He catches Blaine's eye for a second, and there must be something in his look that's asking for permission, because Blaine nods at him before telling Sam, "I think he's going to suck your dick. You want that?"

"So much!" Sam answers. "Ryder, please, I want that so much!"

"I probably won't be any good at it," Ryder warns him apologetically. But then he's terrified Sam will think that means he doesn't _want_ to, when actually he wants to more than anything, and so before Sam or Blaine can respond he wraps his lips around the head of Sam's cock. Sam moans, and Ryder starts to suck.

And, like, he is actually sucking Sam Evans's dick. _Sam Evans's_! And it's unbelievably hot. Not just like sexy hot—though it definitely is that too—but like _hot_ hot, like it's heating up his whole mouth, his whole face.

And Sam is moaning! He likes it too, even though Ryder is totally clueless how to do this properly.

Well, he has seen his share of porn. He realizes he should be moving his head, like up down Sam's cock. So he does that, and Sam moans harder. He _loves_ making Sam moan. He wishes he could devote the rest of his life to learning all the ways to make Sam moan.

But he can't, because Sam already _has_ a boyfriend—a really awesome one, who is letting Ryder do this at all—so this one way will have to do. He bobs his head up and down, sucking all the while. He soon realizes he's not going to be able to fit Sam's entire length in his mouth without gagging, and he strokes the base so it won't be neglected.

He's so hard again himself. He's trying to only think of Sam—and he _is_ thinking of Sam—but everything about Sam is what's making him so horny, so...It's just that Sam _tastes_ so good, and he _smells_ so good. And the sounds he's making...Jesus. And Sam's hot, slippery hardness in his mouth. Ryder can't _not_ be aware of how all this stuff is affecting his own dick. And so he finds himself unable to resist the opportunity to...sort of rub his dick against Sam's leg as he's bobbing and sucking.

He hears Sam start to whine. "Blaine, Blaine! Baby, kiss me!"

And he looks up in time to see Blaine scramble onto the hood of the car and capture Sam's mouth in a deep kiss just as Sam starts to come.

And he's so mad at himself because he let Sam's dick out of his mouth to look, and so Sam is not coming in his mouth but on his own stomach. It's beautiful—streaks of thick, white come spurting out and coating those gorgeous abs—but he can't believe how badly he fucked up his first cocksucking attempt. At least he manages to keep jerking Sam and doesn't leave him completely hanging, but still.

"Sam, I'm _so_ sorry," he says as soon as the catastrophe is over. "I just looked up for a second to see Blaine kiss you, and... _God,_ I'm sorry!"

Sam blinks a few times before fixing Ryder with a confused look. "Wait, you're apologizing? Dude, that was _awesome_."

"But...I mean, you weren't even in my mouth when..."

"Ah, that's okay. No one wants spunk in their mouth the first time they give head."

They don't? "I...kinda did, though." Ryder's glad Sam doesn't seem too disappointed, but that doesn't mean _he_ isn't a little. Sam and Blaine are looking at him like they're surprised or skeptical or something and so he goes on, " I mean, everything else about you tasted really good, so..."

"Well..." Blaine exchanges a look with Sam and then continues, "Sammy's spunk does taste really good, actually. And it's right there, so if you want to try it..."

Ryder's got to admit, the thought occurred to him too. He was just too scared to ask. "You guys wouldn't think it was too weird?"

Blaine chuckles a little and says, "Of course not. In fact, I'll probably do it if you don't."

Sam groans lightly. "Two super hot guys fighting over my spunk, how awesome is that?" He props himself up on his elbows and looks from Blaine to Ryder and back to Blaine, then adds, "But don't fight. You can share it." And he lies back again.

Ryder holds back, not because he's reluctant but so he can watch Blaine and make sure he's on board with Sam's suggestion. And also so he can _watch_ Blaine lick come off Sam's abs because...fuck.

Blaine whispers something into Sam's ear and Sam glances at Ryder, smiles, and nods. Then he kisses him once more on the mouth before trailing his mouth down over Sam's neck, chest, and stomach. He pauses just long enough to make brief eye contact with Ryder, and then he extends his tongue as far as he can and licks right through the center of the pool of jizz.

He looks up at Ryder again, maintaining the eye contact this time, and holds his tongue out, so Ryder can see the creamy fluid still coating it. His eyelids close as he swallows it slowly, deliberately. And he lets out a breath and mutters, almost to himself, "God." A pause before he adds, definitely not to himself, "Try it."

Ryder feels Blaine watching him as he leans over and carefully licks Sam's abs. Sam's skin is a little sweaty and it's starting to cool, but the spunk is still warm—warm and gooey and tangy. It feels more substantial than he expected, and he rolls it experimentally around on his tongue before letting it slide luxuriously down his throat. "Sammy, I wish you could see," Blaine says. "The look on Ryder's face when he swallowed your come just now."

"Yeah?" Sam asks. "Did he like it?"

Ryder feels like he should answer that question himself. But on the other hand, talking isn't what he wants to do with his mouth at the moment, so he hopes that the alacrity with which he goes back for more will speak for itself.

And it does, apparently, because Blaine doesn't attempt to reply in words either. Blaine joins him, and they're both licking intently until their foreheads bump up against each other above Sam's navel. It doesn't hurt or anything, it's just a surprise, but Blaine stops and rubs Ryder's forehead as if to soothe it. And then his hand is in Ryder's hair, then on his back, and as Ryder finds to his great disappointment that the skin under his tongue is no longer coated with anything but saliva, he feels Blaine's hand slide onto his ass.

"God," he mutters. "Fuck, Blaine."

"I think you got it all," Blaine answers.

Sam lifts his head. "Do you want to come on me?"

"Me?" Ryder asks, although it's clear he's the one Sam is looking at. Sam just nods. Ryder does want to, _obviously_ , but he feels obliged to say, "Well, but I already came, so..."

"But you need to again," Sam says. "Don't you?"

He does, he really does, and this time he's the one to answer with just a nod. He quickly kneels over Sam, knees on either side of his thighs, balls above but not touching his. He wants to grind against him, dick to dick, but Sam's not hard again and is probably too sensitive, he thinks. Even more than that, he wants to lean down and kiss him, hard and deep like Blaine did, but he doesn't ask to because...he's pretty sure Sam would say no. Even after all Sam and Blaine have said yes to, he's seen the way they kiss each other, and it's impossible to imagine Sam wanting to do that with someone he doesn't love like he loves Blaine.

He starts to jerk himself, and even if he's a little bummed over what he wishes he had with Sam but can't, he's not going to let that ruin the incredible moment he _is_ having right now. He locks eyes with Sam, and there's a real connection. It's not the love between Sam and Blaine, but it's there, and it's pretty awesome.

And then Blaine kneels behind him, and he presses up against his back and reaches around and under his t-shirt to touch his chest. His hands slowly glide downward, and he asks, "Can I?"

"Yeah, please," Ryder says, dropping his hands to his sides and leaning back against Blaine. He's still looking into Sam's eyes, which become more intense as Blaine gets more involved.

Blaine wraps one hand firmly around his cock; Ryder instinctively pumps up into his fist. Blaine's other hand roams over every part of Ryder it can reach—his hair, his shoulder, his chest, his balls, his thigh. The two of them are soon rocking together in time with Blaine's jerking. Ryder feels Blaine start to harden against his ass, and Sam is still watching him, watching them both, and Ryder has a distinct mental image of Sam watching Blaine deflower him, and that image sets off his second orgasm.

He cries out as stripes of his come fly out and land on Sam's abs and dick and balls. Blaine keeps pumping until there's nothing left. Ryder's pretty sure Sam's dick twitches as the last glob of come lands on it.

He leans back heavily against Blaine, who wraps his arms around his chest. Then Blaine kisses the top of his head and Ryder kind of hopes it's only temporary, this sudden feeling he has of being nearly as in love with Blaine as he is with Sam.

The guys seem to be waiting for him to do something or at least say something. The best he can come up with is, "I uh..."

Silence follows, which Sam eventually breaks by saying, "Dude, I don't think I'm really up for rehearsing today."

Blaine laughs and gets off the car.

"No. No, me neither," Ryder says. He didn't realize how uncomfortable kneeling on the hood of Greased Lightning was until now that he's trying to straighten his legs and stand on the actual floor. Sam is still lying there, still covered in jizz. "Do you..." Ryder gestures vaguely. "Could you use some help?"

Sam half-sits up and looks down at himself. "Nah, it's fine. Blaine'll help me get cleaned up."

Ryder pictures Blaine licking up his come, and if it were physically possible for him to get hard again at this moment he would.

But it isn't, and so he finds his pants and pulls them on. Blaine and Sam _don't_ get dressed, he can't help but notice. Are they going to...when he's gone? Almost certainly.

Sam gets off the hood of the car and touches his shoulder. Ryder turns toward him. "So...your first time? I hope it was good."

"Are you kidding? I think it was the best first time anyone ever had. I...I don't even know how to thank you." He turns to Blaine and adds, "Both of you."

"You don't have to thank us," Sam says, and Blaine adds, "It was our pleasure." And Sam kisses him on the cheek and Blaine pats him on the butt and, yep. He's in love with both of them now.


End file.
